


【叉泽】NC-17部分

by FarewellBanYan



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarewellBanYan/pseuds/FarewellBanYan





	【叉泽】NC-17部分

新婚当天晚上。   
扑上床，紧紧将对方压在身下，膝盖卡在两腿中间。几乎是一气呵成，就像排练过很多次一样。  
朗姆洛捏着身下人的下巴，吻了上去。泽莫的唇对他有着极大的诱惑力，在情欲的挑拨下微微张开，朗姆洛半强迫地将舌头伸了进去，对方配合地搅动在一起。吻得毫无章法。直到泽莫因缺氧而发出不满的哼哼声才依依不舍地离开。只属于自己的吻。朗姆洛得意地想到。  
快速扒下两人碍事的衣物，两人这才算是真正的赤裸相对。朗姆洛从床头柜中抽出一袋润滑剂倒在手上，探向对方的后穴。  
泽莫的后穴很紧致，在一下下戳刺的刺激下发出稀碎的呻吟声，又红着脸紧紧地咬着唇。朗姆洛恶劣地笑着，进入了第二根手指。被刺激的后穴已经汩汩分泌出淫水，泽莫的呼吸渐渐不稳，却还是不肯叫出声。那里已经又软又湿，朗姆洛觉得自己快要撑不住了，却还是摆出耐心的样子做着扩张。慢慢加深，突然摸到一个凸起，在泽莫忍不住大声呻吟时就知道自己找对地方了。  
朗姆洛恶意地摸着那个凸起，偶尔用手指摩擦一下，既不给对方满足又刻意去挑逗。蜻蜓点水般折磨着泽莫的心。最终还是他首先示弱:  
“学长……上我……”  
突如其来的称呼让朗姆洛硬得难忍。身下人肉乎乎的脸泛着红，朦胧的双眼热切地看着他，时不时舔着自己嫩粉色的唇，嘴里稀碎的叫着学长。这谁能受得了?  
将对方的双腿打开，泽莫柔软的腰肢使他轻易折叠，露出嫩红色的后穴,在刚才的刺激下一张一翕，仿佛在邀请朗姆洛的到来。  
“学弟这么饥渴难耐啊……”朗姆洛配合着泽莫的情趣，满意地听见身下人难耐地呻吟:“求……求你……”  
朗姆洛狠狠地肏进最深，挑逗似的退出一半，在身下人感受空虚后又大力顶弄着。泽莫第一次受到这样的刺激，在天堂和地狱之间辗转着。  
再一次进入，直直刺向泽莫的敏感点。“啊！” 泽莫尖叫了出来，“学长……轻点……太深了……”“轻点能满足你吗? 嗯?”  
再一次大力进入，泽莫被这种极乐刺激得几乎翻白眼，口水流到嘴角，色情极了。身下的动作不停，朗姆洛再次吻上了泽莫的唇，慢慢往下，轻咬着对方的喉结，尖牙抵在皮肤上，仿佛下一秒就要咬破。突然转移阵地，用舌头挑逗着泽莫胸前的两点,被舔湿的乳头直立着，被朗姆洛的手覆盖。泽莫受不了这般刺激，忍不住到达了高潮。肉壁收缩紧紧夹住朗姆洛的阴茎，直接射进了泽莫的后穴里。  
发泄过的两个人大口呼吸，泽莫抱着朗姆洛的脖子突然起身主动亲了一口朗姆洛的唇，浅尝辄止，然后倒在枕头上昏昏沉沉。  
朗姆洛愣了一下，摸着心上人的脸，附身回了一个浅浅的吻，低声宣誓着:  
“你只能是我的。


End file.
